Ella-Metals Racing
Ella-Metals Racing is a mascot kart racing game for the Hybrid Delta and Novaya, comprising of characters from the Ella-Metals series. It is to be released in 2019, 1 year after the last game to keep the series alive. Gameplay The gameplay is a kart racing game with items to alter racers places, with each race has 8 racers. Some courses may not repeat the same circuit, instead in intervals. The amount of laps can vary, you can change the setting on the courses that repeat the same circuit, and you can have a survival mode, keep racing until your the last one standing, last place gets knocked out until you find a winner. Characters are unlocked by completing certain Achievements or racing them in Story Mode. Story Mode will have bosses to face to unlock extra content in the game. There are two types of karts, the first being a kart personalized to each character and can be used by others of the same weight class once you can purchase the ability from the shop for $2500 dollars each as well as many other content. The other karts are all customizable Racing Drones, which can have different wheels and features on them to be purchased when earning VineVillian dollars from races. Daisy Metals runs the Racing Drone shop where these features can be purchased. Modes The Menu is Ella-Metals grey with a grey checkered shadow-ish racing flag with Singleplayer, Multiplayer, Online and Options split over the flag. Singleplayer has Story Mode, Single Race (with many settings to change), Race for Your Life! (a Time Trial mode) and a Slalom Mode, where you race trying to get through multiple certain spots between two poles. When accessing a track, you are sent into a VineVillian overworld, where you can drive around to 4 sections with their respective cups and courses. Karts are generic Racing Drones, but they can be customised by colour, wheels and parts. Wheels and parts can have certain stats to help or hinder the kart, each karts stats will add up to 15. Controls A Accelerate B Brake Y Boost X Use Item L+Direction Bump Analogue Stick Move R Drift Story After Raven escape from VineVille all the building and it's interior remains, which shows a 10 prototypes of a new car-looking drone. To her suprise, Ella and co. finds them still in use. Kaisser is back with Stella, they watch over from the future over Ella. Listening in, signalling his return to the present to take the credit. That night, he finds a code on the drone spying in, the number for Raven Industries. He calls them, inviting Lerson, who has returned to prison. Lerson is told to bring himself and his best worker for a urgent meeting. For in which Lerson assumes their is a technical fault. They arrive, and the "best worker" is revealed to be Rob Ber, once Kaisser explains the situation. All 4 are vying for revenge. They await Ella and co. to return, bringing Samuel with them to investigate. Knowing nothing of it, night falls. And they head home. The signal for the new Justice of Evil to investigate. Taking as much as they could carry, they manage to manoeuvre 4 drones to a dark and gloomy alleyway in VineVille to investigate. Then plan to take over protection from VineVille for evil to be their's on there second "triumphant" attempt. Characters In total there are 16 playable characters in the game. Unlockable Characters Courses There are 20 courses in total with 5 in each cup. City Cup *VineVille Streets - A bustling tour bus circuit through the main streets of VineVille. *Bank of VineVille *Ella Metals School *The Vine Den * Lair Cup *Samuel's Lab *Rob Ber's Flat - Scale up steps to Rob Ber's flat and head out the secret exit. *Raven Industries - A long and gruelling course through a factory with converyour belts and lifting arms to try and sway you a different way. * *Underground Cavern - Based around the abandoned VineVillian mines, avoid the cult to avoid trouble. Water Cup *Atlantica *Atlantic Beachside *Wally Ship *Lake of VineVille *VineVille 2021 Arena There is a Arena mode where players will use their power to knock other players off a certain stage, the team/player who falls of the least are the winners. They feature most of the normal items to help too. Battle Courses Most of the courses here are in unrealistic scenarios to showcase the craziness of this mode. *Pasta Bowl - It cannot be? A life-sized bowl of pasta with different types in the middle waiting to fling you off and about. Either drift along the edge and hope for the best that you don't get hit! *Crackacrevice Canyon - The edge of VineVille's large canyon has some falling rocks, choose the right rocks to stay on. The falling order varies each time. *Kaisser's Chess Board - A game of chess is going on but the power mad Kaisser is contesting this over Skyscrapers, like in the trailer for Kaisser (Game). Either get in the mix of the game and risk not getting hit, or be much closer to the edge skyscraper hopping. Items In total there are 20 items in the game. *Bullet BoB - Fire a Bullet BoB at your opponents. *Bullet BoB Launcher - Fire 3 Bullet BoB's. *Vine - Whip a Vine on the player in front of you. *3 Vines - Whip 3 vines. *7 Second Vines - Whip as many vines as you want for 12 seconds. *Metal Stump - A metal stump Is shoved under the person in front of you's kart an they are halted for 3 seconds. Or can be used as a small ramp for you by pressing up when releasing the item. *Pasta Ball - Fire 3 pasta balls. *Lexan Punctures - Fire lexan to the person in front of you, it punctures there tires and causes them to halt for 3 seconds. *Pawn - Place a White or Black Pawn around the track. White for a hero, black for a villain, it will cause a player to spin out if they hit it. *Scouter Drone - Send a Scouter Drone to latch on and attack first place. *Behemoth Drone - Watch the Behemoth Drone carry you forward for 7 seconds as you squish others and overtake them. *Sights - Locate a player accurately and then suddenly crash into them. *Boiling Cauldron - Pour a cauldron of hot pasta sauce on a player to stun them. Tapping X sends a little to be sent to briefly stun them, but by holding it, it sends a lot to be sent, leaving one player far behind if hit. *Chess Board Bridge - Use a chess board to act as a shortcut. *Solar Stun - Turn the course all dark, for all players except for yourself, gradually, all players slowly receive light again in ascending order. *Covering Net - Capture a player in a net. It will cover there screen and slow them down, they can get rid of it by crashing into a wall at quite a high speed. Or face 12 seconds of misery. *Robbing Net - Steal a players item. *Breeze - Send a player behind, to the side or in front of you flying straight in the direction they were facing. *Tagatelli Ribbon - Sends a strip of fresh Tagatelli infront of you to speed yourself up. *Lasso - Lasoo's the player in front of you so that they are now level with you. *Ravioli Ramp - The opposite to a metal stump leaps the player high into the air, useful in battles, can be used well as a shortcut in races. Karts Shop Drone Pieces Each Drone piece will add 2 positive stat points but take away one, so are overall 1 stat point more benificial than the normal karts. Drone Pieces can't change item stats as they all have Bonus Content Achievements Trivia *This game was planned and scrapped in 2009, due to lack of characters, in similar fashion to Stelios Scramble. *Smithy Pearson's cloche was a removed item. *This was 's second kart racer, the other being Earth Rocket Racing, but it appeared first in fandom. *Lexi's Bullet Bike shares the same name as a kart in Mario Kart Wii. *Exactly half of the karts in the game can use 1 items and the other half can use 2 items. Hacks in the game have discovered that a 3rd number for the items stat was initially planned but was removed for unknown reasons. Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Games Category:Ella Metals (series)